Tambien te amo
by Pink87
Summary: Draco toma una decision que lo lleva salvarla.


Podía sentirlo, le ardía el brazo como nunca lo había hecho. Era la señal. Tenía sus dudas pero era demasiado tarde, estaba marcado de por vida. Sin siquiera mirar sentía como la serpiente se retorcía en su brazo, lo sabia; estaban llegando. En ese momento podía haber pensado en su vida, en el transcurso de ella. Pero de todo lo que pudo haber pensado solo una cosa se le vino a la cabeza. Hermione Jean Granger. Podía recordar la primera vez que la vio sonreír, la odiaba, odiaba cada pequeña parte de ella. En ese entonces lo hacía, ahora era diferente. Ahora por extraño que pareciera la quería.

Recordó entonces la primera vez que hablaron sin algún insulto de por medio, era casi media noche, cuando el entro en la biblioteca y la encontró sentada en silencio, sonriendo sola y mirando un libro, parecía fascinada. El rubio soltó un pequeño suspiro que revelo su presencia, ella dio un pequeño salto y lo miro asustada, cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba suspiro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en cuanto lo miraba.

-¿Quién lo diría? Granger rompiendo las reglas.- Dijo él con un tono de asombro.

-¿Quién lo diría? Te gusta leer a media noche.-Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Los dos rieron por medio segundo. Ella volvió a su libro y el sacudió su cabeza, por unos segundos había conversado con Hermione, y ella por primera vez en siete años le había sonreído a él. Draco miro alrededor, saco un libro y antes de que se sentara Hermione le dijo

-Aquí hay más luz.-Dijo ella mirándolo.- Puede que me odies, pero esa no debería ser la razón por la cual dañes tus ojos.

Y sin decir una palabra más volvió a su lectura, Draco esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y rio hacia sus adentros, tal vez ella no era tan mala. Se sentó con ella, sin decir una sola palabra durante toda la noche.

-¿Draco?- Susurro Hermione desde el otro lado del pasillo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué haces ahí?

Draco la miro y se cada célula de su cuerpo se sintió culpable. Ahora en ese instante ella era la razón por la cual estaba de pie. Ella era la razón por la cual quería dejar todo. Era esa sonrisa, esos ojos, esa voz. Cerró los ojos mientras se apretaba el brazo, le ardía demasiado. Los sentía cerca.

Hermione se acerco a él, lo veía extraño, sabía que algo le pasaba. Lo abrazo y se inclino hasta quedar cerca de su oreja.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Le susurro.- ¿Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea cierto?

Draco la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella colocaba sus rostros frente a frente. Sus narices se tocaron, la castaña se inclino unos centímetros y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. El rubio se estremeció y sintió como los escalofríos recorrían su piel. La soltó y la alejo de él con un pequeño empujón.

-¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto la castaña alterada.- Hace unos días estas así, ¿Qué hice?

_¿Qué hice? _Esa pregunta rondo su cabeza por segundos, destrozando cada rincón. Ella creía que tenía la culpa. Draco suspiro y se sintió mareado. La estaba lastimando, se estaba lastimando a él mismo. El ardor se hizo más intenso. Y entonces supo que en cuestión de horas sería muy tarde. Tenia miedo, no quería perderla.

-¡Draco!-Grito ella alterada.- Mírame, dime algo.

-Te amo.-Susurro el rubio mientras miraba esos ojos en los que tantas veces se perdió.

Hermione guardo silencio, y esbozo una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que lo decía, y también la última vez que lo haría. La única forma de salvarla era decirle la verdad. Decirle quienes venían, y por que venían. No la quería ver muerta, no quería que ella fuera parte del gran error que había cometido. Cuando empezó todo él quería pelear para librarse de escorias como ella. Pero luego la conoció de verdad, y por lo único que quiso pelear era por un mundo donde ella pudiera vivir bien. Vivir bien con él a su lado.

-Yo… Yo tambi-

-Vete.- La interrumpió.

-¿Qué?- Dijo ella sonriendo. –Estás loco.

La castaña se acerco de nuevo rápidamente, y lo volvió a besar. La beso con fuerza y pasión, como su fuera su primer beso, lo disfruto hasta el último segundo, grabando en su memoria el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su aliento, la suavidad de su piel. Luego la alejo mirándola fijamente, grabo en su mente también el modo en el que su cabello caía por sus hombros, el modo en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez que la besaba, el modo en que sus ojos parecían ser tan profundos.

-Lo arruine todo Hermione.-Dijo el rubio en un suspiro, mientras ella lo miraba confundida.- No debí enamorarme, necesito que me olvides.

-Eso no va a pasar.-Dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de las manos.- Nunca.

Draco soltó sus manos y sonrió. Hermione sonrió de vuelta.

-Perdóname.- Dijo él mientras sacaba su varita.

Ella lo miro asustada por primera vez en su vida, sus ojos se aguaron mientras lo miraba sostener la varita. En su brazo estaba la marca. Y entonces lo entendió, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas rápidamente, lo miro fijamente.

-No lo hagas… Por favor.- Dijo la castaña en un suspiro.

-No estoy dispuesto a perderte Hermione.

Sus manos temblaban, estaba aterrorizada de ver al hombre que amaba apuntando una varita hacia ella. Las lágrimas cada vez eran más, no lo podía evitar.

-Te amo Draco.- Susurro ella con la voz totalmente quebrada.

Draco cerró los ojos y pudo sentir la rabia apoderándose de el, podía sentir como el dolor de perderla le daba fuerzas para hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo le proporcionaba un dolor inmenso, era como si le estuvieran clavando agujas en el corazón.

-Obliviate.

Hermione se quedo parada mirándolo por unos minutos. Se toco el rostro y se sorprendió al ver que estaba mojado.

-¿Estaba llorando?- Dijo mirando sus manos, luego lo miro a él.- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Acaso también estabas llorando?

Draco se toco el rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba empapado en lagrimas. No tenía tiempo que perder.

-Los mortifagos vienen.- Dijo Draco mirando hacia el lado.- Sera mejor que te vayas. Con Potter y Weasley preferiblemente, a menos que quieran morir.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto ella confundida, lo miro durante unos segundos y vio la marca tenebrosa moviéndose. - ¿Porque me lo dirías Malfoy?

-Tal vez cambie de opinión acerca de algunas cosas… Granger.- La primera vez que la llamaba así en meses.

Hermione lo miro durante unos segundos. Le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias…- Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-También te amo.- Susurro Draco mientras la veía alejándose.


End file.
